


Scent

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mornings smelled like freshly brewed coffee and herbal tea.





	Scent

Mornings smelled like freshly brewed coffee and herbal tea.

The coffee made Derek’s nose curl at first, but now he had gotten used to it. He would walk into the kitchen and find Stiles leaning against the counter with his cup clutched in his hands like it was all that matter to him. Derek shook his head fondly and grabbed for his tea, taking a long sip and smiling as he felt arms wrap around his waist and Stiles’ head drop on his shoulder.

Derek places his cup on the side and holds Stiles’ arms, letting him lean against him and mumble in his tired voice.

“Morning, Derek,”

“Morning, Stiles.”

 

The afternoon smelled like greasy food that made Derek feel a little sick. His mother warned him that too much exposure to processed food could upset his stomach, but he never paid much attention to her words before now.

Stiles stuffed his face with a handful of fries and licked his shining fingers. Derek shook his head and tried not to grimace.

“Don’t judge,” Stiles said. “It’s delicious,”

“It’s going to be why you have a heart attack at forty,” Derek said, avoiding a handful of fries that were suddenly shoved in his face. “No,” he said with a laugh.

 

The evenings smelled like soap, and freshly cooked dinners, and soft smell of sleepiness. Derek could see Stiles sitting on the couch with his head resting on one of the cushions, his eyes slowly closing before snapping open again as he forced himself to stay awake for dinner.

Derek carried two plates into the kitchen and placed one onto Stiles’ lap, rolling his eyes whenever he would sit up suddenly and yell, “I wasn’t asleep!”

Derek would eat quietly while Stiles talked about his day. He’d tell him about his classes, his training, and about the other people he worked and studied with. Stiles would tell him funny stories and share as much as he could about odd cases. He would go through everything he could and relish in Derek hanging on his every word.

“But yeah,” Stiles shrugged. “That was my day. What about yours?”

 

The night smelled like rainy air, clean linens, and Stiles.

Stiles who slept in his arms and hogged the blankets. Stiles who talked in his sleep because not even unconsciousness would stop him from speaking his mind. Stiles spent half the night in his own space and then flung himself over Derek just for the hell of it.

“Sweet dreams, Sourwolf,” Stiles said.

“Sweet dreams, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment telling me what you think ^_^
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
